Trust, Love, and Other Drugs
by Red0313
Summary: Right after Kitsungari
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

I almost shot my partner, again. What am I going to do with myself. The meeting with Skinner went well, all things considered. Skinner was actually praising me. I was uncomfortable. I wasn't at all proud of myself. Yes, I figured it out before everyone else did. That just makes it ten times worse. If I knew, I should have been able to refrain from pointing the gun at Scully. I should have been able to look past it. I shouldn't have even played the damn game. Once again, my actions almost cost my partner her life.

Skinner excused us, but he wanted to talk to me in private. Scully and I communicated through our glances, and we said we would catch up later. I think she was glad she could have a moment to herself. She hadn't really said anything to me since it happened. Once alone in the office, Skinner told me he was proud, that I did a good job. I soon zoned out, and he excused me. I didn't want to hear anymore about this case.I don't know why this case was different than when Modell made me point the gun at Scully. Maybe because this time, I am in love with Scully. How will she ever forgive me?

I go down to the basement, to collect my things. There is a note on my desk that reads: 'I went home. I will see you Monday.' -Scully. I sat there and read her note, over and over, with her perfect handwriting. I tried to psychoanalyze the note, but I couldn't. I think that is why she made it so simple. She knew I would overanalyze it. Even with how short this note is, I am taking fifteen minutes to mull it over. Does she mean she doesn't want to see me until Monday? Does she need space? Is she using reverse psychology on me? It could be so simple.

Nothing is simple with My Scully. I think that is why I love her. She provides a constant challenge. She is always ready for a new adventure. She's brilliant. Her beauty is uncanny. I could go on all day about Scully. She never bores me. That is how I know I am in love with her. I'd do anything for her. I do stupid things because of her. I can't live without her, which is probably why I am such a mess right now.

I pack up my stuff and head to the one place that makes me feel more at home than my own home. I head to Scully's house. I have to see her. I have to talk to her. I have to touch her. I need to know she and I are okay. I need to know that she is okay. I just need her to be in my vicinity. I don't care if she told me she'd see me Monday. I want to see her now. The whole way to her place, I promised myself I wouldn't obsess over this. But, let's be honest, this is me we are talking about. When it comes to Scully, I lose my mind.

Please leave a review!

Red

Oh. P.S. Google this : X-files Transcripts. It will pull up all the X-files Episodes and you can read them! How awesome, right!?

Red


	2. Chapter 2

I arrive at Scully's house pretty quickly, which is great. Except, the whole way here, I didn't form any kind of dialogue. I just kind of zoned out. So, I am going in blind. Hopefully, my mouth won't get me into too much trouble. I know that if I sit out here too long, she will eventually notice my car, and that might open another door I don't want to go through. So, I get out of my car, and drag my sorry ass to her door.

The whole way to her apartment, I know I am sulking. I know I have this disgusted look on my face. Everyone that passes by just looks at me with a sympathetic glance. I must fix that before I see Scully. It doesn't matter what I do; she is going to pick up on my mood immediately. We are connected like that. In fact, she probably is expecting me. I hope she is anyway. I would hate to ruin one of her bubble baths.

I make it to her door, reach up and knock, then listen for footsteps as she walks to the door. I feel her presence before I hear her footfall. She opens the door, and I give my best smile. She looks like she has been home for a while. She has already taken a bubble bath; I can smell it on her. She's in her blue, silk pajamas. Her hair is up with little pieces falling around her porcelain skin. She doesn't have make-up on, so I can see that beautiful mole she tries so hard to cover up. In all, she looks beautiful. Not only does she look beautiful, she looks child like. I just want to hold her right then and there.

I realize I am staring, so I quickly collect myself. "Hi, Scully," I manage to squeak out. She doesn't look mad or sad. She looks fine. And not the 'Scully fine.' She actually looks fine, which worries me just a little. "Hey, Mulder. I thought you would be here sooner." What did she just say? "I am not going to ask you if you said what I think you just said, because I know it's what you just said." She giggles a little at my dumbfounded face. I cross my arms, pleading for an answer.

"What I mean is, I knew you'd be coming over." She says this so calmly, as she walks to the kitchen, and I follow. She grabs me a beer, then she hands it to me. "What do you mean by that, Scully?" I open the beer, chug some, and raise an eyebrow. I am intrigued now. "Well, the note I left, " she says with a mysterious smile. "I knew you'd over analyze it and disregard my request of seeing you on Monday." I am a little hurt, and I know my face shows it. All I can do is retort with anger. "Why the hell did you even bother writing it?" She doesn't even falter. Is that because she is strong, or is it because I always get angry with her? I hope its the former.

"Mulder, don't you yell at me. I am not the problem." This is also why I love Scully. She doesn't cower from me. Though, that should not even be an option. I shouldn't ever give a reason for her to cower. But, I am a little headstrong. Her eyes grow wide. I am a little scared, to be honest. She takes a huge breath. "Mulder, I wrote it to let you know that I didn't just disappear. I did it so you knew I went home, safe!" She quiets down towards the end. I do worry about her safety. I hope it isn't that noticeable. How embarrassing. "I also wrote it because I wanted you here. After time, I got used to you obsessing over things, including me. At first, it may have bothered me that you showed up unannounced, but now I think I would be hurt if you didn't. We aren't the same anymore, Mulder." She looks down at her feet. "I think that is why this case is taking a toll on us," she quietly mumbles.

I know we aren't the same. She is right, of course. I believe we have fallen in love. That's what is different. She won't admit it, but I have no problem doing so. We have been so much closer lately, and I like it that way. Does Scully like it that way? There is only one way to find out.

Please leave a review

Red


	3. Chapter 3

I had to find out if Scully was okay with this new development in our-relationship or partnership- whatever you want to call it. So, I did the unthinkable. I walked over to Scully, looked into her eyes, and quickly kissed her. I didn't trap her. It was a light kiss. I didn't use my hands to hold her. I just bent down and gave her a little peck. I figured that would be the quickest way to get my answer. She would either slap me or kiss me back. Well, that's what I thought she might do. I was wrong, yet again. Always keeping me guessing.

Scully paused for a brief second. She looked lost in thought. I thought for a millisecond I saw a smile, but it soon turned into a frown. "Mulder..." crap! "Wait, Scully, tell me you didn't want that. Tell me you didn't feel anything, and we can just walk away from this and forget about it." I wanted to give her an out. "Would you stop assuming things, Mulder. That's incredibly irritating. You never let me talk." She looked madder than a bat out of hell. "I was going to say, now isn't the time. I didn't mind the kiss, but I think we need to talk about this case. It's not going to go away. I know I'd feel an incredible weight lifted of my shoulders. Wouldn't you?" She says this all pretty quickly, with complete ease, almost as if she was going through the scenario in her head before I got here. Let's be honest, she probably was. My Scully was nothing, if not prepared. I realize I zoned out. She is giving me the eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Scully walked over to her cabinet where she kept her tea and snacks that I loved so much. She grabbed all the essentials and put them on her coffee table. Plopping down she asked, "where should we begin, Mulder?" I was nervous, and I didn't want to have this talk...ever. "How about the beginning?" She gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine. If you're going to get smart, I will go first!" Right after she said that, I knew she wasn't going to hold anything back. She was going to let all hell break loose.

"Will you relax. I am not going to yell at you!" That is the one bad thing about our partnership. We have come to read each other better than most married couples. " I just want to start off by saying how incredibly foolish you were. You were told not to play the game, but you did it anyway. Why, Mulder. Did you do it to prove me wrong? Did you do it because you had to be the hero?" I went to answer her, " I d-," but she cut me off. "No, Mulder, you don't get to talk now. It's my turn." I thought she said she wasn't going to yell. Liar!

"You should have waited until I got there, Mulder. I am glad you at least called me, but you should have waited. You pursued her by yourself, and that is how she zeroed in on your weakness. Maybe this will be a lesson to not ditch your partner." If Scully thinks this will teach me, maybe she doesn't know me. She is completely on the dot though. If I would have waited until she arrived, and we went in together, we would probably not be in this little boat. All I can do it nod my head. I didn't want to speak out of turn and start another yelling match.

"Mulder, what would you have done if you did shoot me?" I sit there staring at her, realizing she wanted an answer. "I don't know, Scully. But I agree with you 110 percent." Her eyes go wide. "Wait a minute. You agree with me? You are saying I am right?" She looks so cute when she is being skeptical. I think that is my favorite thing about her. Well, one of my favorite things about her. "I would have lost my mind, Scully. I had hoped it wasn't that obvious. Apparently, everyone knows how I feel about you, though." She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, everybody except me. Why are we so vague with each other, Mulder?"

I gave her question some serious thought. I thought that by telling her how I felt, it would ruin us. I know Scully pretends to be the Ice Queen, which is awesome during cases, but I know she's the opposite. She might be ridged, but she is ridged in a wonderful way. I love her for the way she is. I love the Ice Queen.

"I think we are like that to each other, because we are scared of the truth." Is this case literally going to make me confess my love. Ah, what the hell. If I don't do it now, I am going to do it later. So, I might as well do it now while the time is right. "I can't live without you, Scully. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to. Linda Bowman was pissed off at me for taking the one thing in life that she loved and couldn't live without. So, in turn, she tried to do the same to me by using you. It was a genius plan, really."

I look at Scully, and her baby blues were wet and gigantic. I am afraid that I scared her with my truth, but almost as soon as I saw her fear, I saw her happiness. She gave me a genuine Scully smile that reached her eyes. I cannot tell you the relief I felt. "So, does this mean I am off the hook?" I had to ask. "I am not as angry and before, but you aren't completely off the hook." I nod my head understanding. I wouldn't let me off the hook either. What I did to Scully was out of line. I know my face must have fallen because Scully immediately allayed my fears. "Mulder, I will forgive you. I just need time. You scared me. You know I understand it wasn't your fault. But, I do want to be honest with you. I don't want to hide how I felt. If we truly want to start something, we have to be honest and open with each other. No more hiding how we feel."

I was excited. It was going to be hard to be vulnerable around Scully and share my feelings, but I wanted to respect her wishes. I didn't want to mess up this new found relationship. This was my once in a life time opportunity of happiness, and I will be damned if I watch it sail by me. "I will do my best, Scully." I gave her the scouts honor.

She giggled and leaned in half way to kiss me. I, of course, returned the favor, and I bent my head down and kissed her. This time the kiss was passionate and fulfilling. I used my hands to gently hold her head. I heard a moan escape her ruby lips and that was all I needed. I deepened the kiss and slid my tongue in. We broke for air and she smiled up at me. We were going to be alright. I saw it in her eyes. I knew she had already forgiven me. If you ask me, I was happier than I'd ever been. I should be thanking Modell, not cursing him. Life was good and it was only going to get better. "Are you ready for bed, Mulder?" See, like I said... life is good.

The End!

Please review :)

Red


End file.
